Tales of a non muggle-born girl
by Jeyssa Malfoy
Summary: Quand on est motivé à trouver des réponses, on fait tout pour les avoirs. Et quand celles que l'on reçoit ne sont pas celles que l'on aurait voulu avoir, et bien il fait faire avec et s'arranger pour qu'au final, elles tournent à notre avantage..
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Harry Potter, ni tout les personnage ne m'appartienne, malheureusement je ne suis pas riche, ni n'ai la cinquantaine, tout juste 18 ans et demi, je ne suis pas connue dans le monde entier, etc, etc, etc

C'est ma toute première histoire

Amusez-vous bien, du moins je l'espère, à lire ces monstruosités qui me servent d'histoire!

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _Cher Journal,_

 _Tout le monde change un jour. Là, je parle du mental, de leurs opinions, envies, personnalités. La plupart du temps, c'est dû à une découverte, faite par elle même ou par un autre. Moi, je ne suis pas une exception à la règle._

 _Étant de nature très curieuse, j'ai fais beaucoup de recherches et d'expériences. Et elles ont portés fruit. J'ai finis par faire une découverte qui répondait plus à mes questions que je ne m'y attendais._

 _Je me posais plusieurs questions : Où les nés-moldus «attrapent-ils» leurs magie? Qu'est-ce qui fait que la magie apparaisse chez certains mais pas chez d'autres? Pourquoi la magie s'insinue-t-elle dans une corps d'origine moldu et en quitte un autre d'origine sorcier, le laissant cracmol?_

 _C'est ainsi qu'après avoir posé beaucoup de questions, passée tant de temps à la bibliothèque et fait tant d'expérimentations afin de tester mes hypothèses, j'ai enfin découvert que les sorciers le sont grâce à une sorte de gêne surnommé par plusieurs «Magicotine» et que c'est ce «gêne» qui serait en quelque sorte la base de notre noyau magique._

 _Ce «gêne» se développe dans le corps humain lorsqu'il atteint trois à cinq ans. Ce gêne ne peut se transmettre que de parents à enfant, il est impossible de le créer de toute part, que ce soit magiquement, scientifiquement ou naturellement. Ce qui veut dire que les nés-moldus n'existent pas réellement puisqu'ils n'ont pas d'origine magique qui aurait pus lui transmettre le gêne._

 _Les cracmols, oui, ont des origines magiques, mais le gêne, chez eux n'a pas réussit à se développer à temps ou était trop faible pour se développer complètement. Le corps de l'enfant de cinq ans est rendu trop fort à cet âge et considère le noyau, pas assez fort dans ce cas là, comme un virus indésirable et de trop et décide de se battre contre lui afin de le détruire, ce qui occasionne par la suite la destruction de la base magique. Le sorcier à en devenir se transforme donc en petit cracmol._

 _La sorcellerie à souvent été perçu au cours du temps comme une maladie, un virus. Un des meilleurs exemple est ce qui est arrivé à Salem, la chasse aux sorcières. On disait qu'elles étaient malades, on voulait les purifier par le feu pour éliminer toutes contaminations possibles._

 _Mes recherches ont durées près de trois ans soit depuis la réception de ma lettre de Poudlard, m'apprenant à moi, jeune fille normale, et à mes parents, de simples petits dentistes, que j'étais un sorcière. Mais c'est années de recherches en ont valus la peine étant donnés les résultats. J'en ai aussi appris sur moi, sur mes origines et sur mes parents. Je sais alors qu'ils m'ont menti sur mes origines. J'ai soit été adopté, soit un de mes parents est aussi d'origine magique._

 _Je terminerais ma troisième année dans un peu plus d'un mois et je questionnerais mes parent seulement à ce moment là pour pouvoir voir la vérité sortir de leurs visage._

 _H.G._

 _6 Mai 1993_

* * *

Salut tout le monde, j'espère que ce prologue vous à plu. C'est la toute première histoire que je décide de publier et elle est encore en cours d'écriture, je suis toute nouvelle dans le domaine.

Je n'ai pas non plus de correctrices, donc personne pour me relire, je suis toute seule là-dedans, donc pardonnez les fautes, je vous en supplie!

Et laissez une petite Review, savoir si je la continue où si j'arrête d'écrire sur le champs

Bisous Jey M


	2. La goutte qui fait déborder le vase

Salut tout le monde, je suis de retour avec un le tout premier chapitre de mon histoire. Oui, c'est court comme chapitre, et le prologue l'était encore plus, je le sais, mais ça va s'en venir de plus en plus long je vous le promet! En fait, si vous voulez toujours que j'écrive, je n'ai pas reçu de nouvelles cette semaine. Et je vais essayer le plus possible de publier la fin de semaine. Sur ce.. bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 – La goutte qui fait déborder le vase**

Dans son dortoir, une jeune brunette ferma son journal après y avoir marqué ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Ce même journal qui avait recueillit ses joies, ses peines, les mauvais coups qu'elle et ses deux meilleurs amis avaient fait, ses idées, les traces de ses recherches, etc. Ce journal était le résumé de sa vie et ce qui l'aidait à tenir quand tout allait mal, quand ce satané blond peroxydé faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour lui gâcher la vie et ce, depuis l'année précédente, quand il l'avait insulté en la traitant de ce nom si infâme, ce même nom qui catégorisait tous les nés-moldus, les sorciers dont les parents n'ont aucun pouvoirs magiques, les rabaissant : Sang-de-bourbe.

Elle ouvrit les rideaux de son lit baldaquin identiques à ceux de toutes les occupantes de cette pièce, le dortoir féminin des troisième année de Griffondor, puis descendit à la salle commune où deux jeunes hommes l'attendaient pour faire leurs devoirs, même si les deux garçons passeraient la plupart de leurs temps à jouer à la bataille explosive ou aux échecs versions sorciers en attendant qu'elle fasse tout le sale boulot.

Et c'était pareil tout les jours. Enfin, excepté les samedis et dimanches car : «Voyons Hermy, faire des devoirs la fin de semaine? C'est un crime, tout le monde le sait. Surtout avec la température qu'il fait en se moment! Regarde ce soleil!», phrase prononcé il y a tout juste deux jours par un certain rouquin alors que des éclairs zébraient le ciel et que le tonnerre grondait tellement fort qu'on aurait cru que la Terre allait se séparer en deux sous la force du coup. Elle commençait à en avoir marre qu'on se serve d'elle pour tout ce qui touche à leurs tâche et qu'ils se foutent autant de leurs cours: «C'est leurs futur qu'ils ont entre les mains en ce moment et ils balancent tout leur potentiel d'avenir aux poubelles.»

«Hey, Herm, tu viens? J'ai terminé les 30 centimètres de parchemin que Rogue nous à donné, tu veux bien vérifier s'il te plait?» Demanda un jeune brun, le regard suppliant.

Oui, elle en avait plus qu'assez, mais elle ne savait pas leurs dire non, pas à eux, ses deux meilleurs, seuls et premiers amis dans ce monde. Elle prit donc le rouleau de parchemin que lui tendit le brun et se mit à lire.

Voilà pourquoi elle était fatiguer de devoir les aider :

1\. Son rouleau n'atteignait pas la longueur requise, 20cm au lieu de 30cm

2\. Les phrases sont horriblement mal construite, sujet, verbe, complément, il ne connais pas?

3\. Le sujet n'est pas le bon, il ne décrit pas les caractéristiques et effets de la pierre de lune, mais de ceux de la pierre de marécage.

«Moi aussi Hermy, moi aussi!» dit le deuxième, un rouquin, en lui tendant à son tour un rouleau de parchemin quoique beaucoup plus mince.

Elle déposa celui qu'elle tenait avant de prendre le second.

Définitivement, le roux était un véritable cancre. Elle qui pensait qu'Harry Potter était décourageant, Ronald Weasley lui avait fait perdre la foi en l'humanité.

1\. Le parchemin atteignait à peine le 10 cm -Et il avait "terminer" son devoir!-

2\. Elle avait de la difficulté à comprendre ce qu'il avait écrit : L'a piair de l'unne è uttyle pourre l'a possion du fyltre de pès -La pierre de lune est utile pour la potion du philtre de paix-

3\. C'est quoi le lien entre le devoir et sa famille? Tout ce qu'il avait dit après la phrase d'introduction est comment son frère Charlie l'utilisait avant sur les animaux sauvages qu'il décidait qu'il adoptait et ce qu'il faisait par la suite avec eux.

Pensaient-ils réellement avoir finit et pouvoir s'en tirer aussi facilement, surtout Ron?

«Non, mais vous me prenez pour une triple idiote? Qu'est-ce que c'est que c'est torchons que vous m'avez fait lire? Vous n'avez fait quasi aucun effort. C'est à cause de travaux comme les vôtre qui fait la mauvaise réputation de Griffondor au niveau scolaire et qui fait que Rogue a une si mauvaise opinion de nous. Pour lui, Griffondor rime avec cornichon sans cervelle car ses étudiant n'ont pas la capacité d'aligner deux phrases correctement dans un devoir. Comment pensez-vous que vous allez passer vos Buses et vos ASPIC si vous continuer à ne pas vous forcer ainsi? Vos parchemin font à peu près la moitié de la taille demandée et vos phrases sont tellement mal construite qu'un enfant de cinq ans pourrait presque faire mieux. Harry, ton devoir ne vaudrait probablement pas plus qu'un D, quant à toi, Ron, le tien ne vaudrait même pas un T, et encore, je suis généreuse. Vous allez me recommencer tout cela et je ne veux pas moins de 30 cm chacun et non pas à deux comme vous venez tout simplement de le faire. Il est sérieusement temps de vous reprendre en main les garçons!»

À la fin de son monologue, Hermione parti de la salle commune et se rendit à la bibliothèque finir ses propres devoirs.

Elle s'en voulait pour le discours moralisateur qu'elle leur avait servit quelques instant plus tôt, mais elle se sentait un peu responsable de leurs réussite et de leurs échecs.

* * *

Allez, une petite review?

Bonne semaine à toutes! Tous?


End file.
